Stereo Hearts
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Rachel estaba feliz de que por primera vez su prometido le hiciera algo romantico... pero que pasa cuando realmente descucbre que el no fue el del telegrama cantado... Se arriesgara a decubrir la verdad o dejara pasar las cosas... Un pequeño acto motivara a Rachel para ir por quien en verdad quiere.


**Stereo Hearts**

* * *

Después de que "El Escuadrón de Dios" le había cantado el telegrama de Finn; Rachel estaba más que feliz porque su prometido estaba actuando por primera vez como debía actuar con ella; se fue en busca del mariscal de capo para agradecerle su sencillo pero hermoso regalo de San Valentín; encontró al jugador de futbol sacados sus libros para su clase, por lo que no espero momento y lo beso tiernamente; el otro solo correspondió al beso sin saber la razón de él, pero intuía que no era nada malo ya que lo que había recibido era un beso.

_R –Gracias Finn… es lo mas romántico que has hecho _

_F –De que hablas Rachel_

_R –Del telegrama que me cantaron Mercedes, Sam y Quinn_

_F –Mmm… ohhh… este… si… si ya me acorde… te gusto_

_R –Porque luces confundido Finn… _

_F –No por nada Rachel… me tengo que ir… nos vemos…_

_R –Pero Finn_

Finn salió disparado de ahí; mientras tanto una parte de la razón en Rachel le decía que debía averiguar la verdad, ya que la reacción de su prometido había sido muy extraña, por lo tanto por mucho que le doliera saber la verdad fue en busca de Mercedes. La diva se encontró con Mercedes en el casillero de esta última, por lo tanto se volteo para poder estar enfrente de la judía.

_M -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Diva?_

_R –Quiero saber que te dijo Finn cuando te pidió la canción_

_M –Bueno… en realidad no hablamos_

_R –Entonces_

_M –Encontré una carta con el dinero, el nombre de la canción_

_R –Sera que la pueda ver _

Mercedes busco por su casillero en busca de la nota; Rachel estaba desesperada quería darle el beneficio de la duda a su prometido y quería creer que el realmente había sido pero algo muy dentro de ella esta consiente de que realmente no era el muchacho ya que nunca había tenido un detalle con ella salvo cuando la quería devuelta.

_M –Bueno aquí esta_

_R –Sera que luego te la regrese_

_M –Claro… no hay problema_

Rachel decidió romper su record de asistencia e ir al auditorio y revisar detalladamente la carta y llegar al fondo y encontrar la verdad por muy dura que pudiera serle. Al estar sola en el auditorio se topo que la letra de la carta no era de Finn; y como si le hubieran lanzado un balde agua helada; ya que conocía esa letra perfectamente bien por lo que no sabia que hacer, ya que estaba muy confundida.

La diva estuvo pensando todo lo que restaba de clases sobre que debería hacer; por un lado no quería dejar al que era su prometido pero por el otro lado se le había abierto la puerta para que pudiera estar con la persona a quien siempre amo y admiro; por eso aunque le doliera en lo profundo de su ser, estaba con Finn enfrente de ella lista para terminar el disparate de compromiso que nunca supo porque acepto.

_R –Finn yo sé que lo siguiente que te voy a decir no te va a gustar para nada pero después de mucho pensar llegue a la conclusión de que tu y yo tenemos que terminar… Finn te acuerdas que te dije que solo un año de ahí terminaríamos para siempre_

_F –Pero Rachel… yo te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… no se lo que haría sin ti… eres lo único que me queda no me puedes dejar sin ti no seria nada_

_R –Finn es san Valentín y no se te ocurrió regalarme absolutamente nada… y eso que soy tu prometida_

_F –Pero y la canción_

_R –Quiero que me digas que canción pediste_

_F –Bueno… este… lo deje a consideración de ellos_

_R –No me mientas Finn ya sé que no fuiste tu… pero eso no es el punto…_

_F –Entonces Rachel_

_R –Que te estas aferrando a mi en lugar de busca algo que hacer para el resto de tu vida… seamos francos si tu yo nos casáramos nos vamos a NY pero luego que vieras que ese no es tu mundo tendríamos que regresarnos y yo seria infeliz… te amo Finn pero necesitas a alguien mas no a mi yo no soy la mujer adecuada para ti tu necesitas otra persona al igual que yo necesito a alguien mas que realmente me complemente al máximo y sepa valorarme por lo que soy me aliente a seguir adelante y tu no eres esa persona… solo era un año Finn…_

_F –Pero…_

_R –Lo siento Finn pero es mi ultima palabra es lo mejor y por favor limita tu berrinche hasta que me vaya_

_F –Pero nadie te amara más de lo que yo te amo_

_R –Ahí te equivocas… hay alguien que me ama mas que tu_

_F –Es por eso que me dejas… quien es_

_R –Nos vemos Finn y lo siento_

Rachel salió dejando al muchacho en el salón del coro, logro escuchar que las pobres sillas, eran estrelladas a la pared. Pero siguió su camino, su mente y corazón era los que dirigían su camino, ella necesitaba el consuelo porque si bien había sido lo mejor no podía dejar de sentirse triste por terminar con quien se suponía que se casaría. Al llegar a su destino, la puerta de la casa fue abierta por una versión mucho mas madura de la persona que había sido responsable del telegrama cantado.

_J –Rachel que bueno tenerte por aquí… tú podrías decirme porque mi Lucy anda más alterada que de costumbre cualquier cosa la saca de quicio_

_R –Pues no se Sr. Fabray… Lucy y yo llevamos unos días peladas_

_J- Oh cariño… en primera ya te he dicho que me digas Judy y en segunda que hiso esta vez para que me escuche…_

_R –No… Judy ella no ha hecho nada malo_

_J –Entonces_

_R –Finn me prepuso matrimonio y yo acepte y ella ha tratado de hacerme ver que es una mala idea casarme tan joven_

_J –Ella tiene razón… yo me case muy joven con Russell y bueno digamos que al principio todo era miel sobre hojuelas pero de ahí todo cambio… _

_R –De todos modos… ya termine con él… porque me di cuenta de que a quien amo es a otra persona por lo tanto no es justo para Finn que siga con él_

_J –Entonces ve a animarla…_

_R –Gracias Judy_

_J –Y Rachel_

_R –Si_

_J –Cuida de mi hija… yo sé que te ama con locura y pasión… aunque abiertamente no me lo haya dicho pero pues soy su madre lo obvio es que me de cuenta_

_R –No te preocupes cuidare de ella como ella ha cuidado de mi siempre_

Quinn estaba acostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo pensando en lo único que no se cansaba de pensar; estaba un poco feliz de saber que a su diva la había hecho sonreír el telegrama cantado pero también estaba enojada porque había tenido que usar l nombre del idiota de su ex para poder tener un detalle lindo con la pequeña cantante. Cuando escucho que la puerta de su cuarto se habría no se molesto en levantarse de su lugar porque creía que era su madre que iba a verificarle y saber el porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño de los últimos días, pero se sobresalto casi al grado de caerse de la cama cuando escucho la voz de su deseo.

_**Q –Rachel que haces aquí**_

_R –Vine a verte_

_**Q –Bueno aquí estoy para que soy buena**_

_R –Sabes que eres la única persona con la que no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin hablar… los demás no me importan_

_**Q –Y Finn**_

_R –Tampoco… lo siento por no haberte escuchado_

_**Q –No Rach lo hago por tu bien**_

_R –Solo es por eso_

_**Q –Porque mas seria**_

_R –Lucy_

_**Q –No me digas así**_

_R –Pero me gusta… me gusta saber que en realidad soy a la única persona que le permites que te habla por tu primer nombre me hace sentir que soy especial en tu vida_

_**Q –lo eres… no sé que haría si no estuvieras a mi lado**_

_R –Termine con Finn_

_**Q –Que alegría… digo cuanto lo siento**_

_R –Ya sé que no lo sientes_

_**Q –es cierto no lo lamento… pero porque terminaste con él**_

_R –Me gusto la canción pero me hubiera gustado más si me la hubieras cantado tú_

_**Q –De que hablas Rachel**_

_R –Creíste que no me iba a enterar nunca de la verdad_

_**Q –Sigo sin entender Rachel**_

_R –Se que eres rubia pero no tonta… resulta que me entere de la verdad_

_**Q –Pero como… **_

_R –Después de que me cantaran, fui a agradecerle a Finn pero él no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando… y entonces le fui a preguntar a Mercedes y ella medio la carta… así que reconocí la letra y supe que era tuya… así que dime porque razón no querías que me casara con Finn_

_**Q –Bien… es cierto lo que había estado diciendo pero tampoco quería que te casaras con él porque yo quiero que nos casemos algún día cuando seamos más grandes y estés cumpliendo tu sueño…**_

_R –Desde el primer momento que te vi estuve segura de que te quería pero no podía hacer nada porque nunca pensé que tú corresponderías mis sentimientos_

_**Q –Yo los correspondo Rachel, he luchado contra ellos pero son mas fuertes de lo que esperaba… lo que siento por ti va mas allá… no me imagino en el futuro sin ti, te necesito conmigo**_

_R –Que bueno porque yo también te necesito conmigo_

_**Q –Y ahora… no creo que le haga gracia a Finn**_

_R –No me importa… quiero que me lleves a la fiesta de Sugar como tu cita, claro si quieres_

_**Q –Claro que quiero no sabes lo feliz que me haces**_

_R –Así que te veo mañana_

Quinn no había podido dormir por la felicidad que le sobrellenaba el corazón de saber que por fin tenia ala persona que tanto quiso. Judy estaba feliz por su hoja y si bien quería decir algo decidió que prefería esperar hasta que la menor de las Fabray tuviera suficiente confianza en decirle. Mientras tanto en otra casa dos hombre veían muy atentos a su hija y el cambio mas que repentino de la pequeña solo la seguían con la mirada atenta, en tanto la otra seguía feliz ya que sentía como si al fin se le hubiera levantado un gran peso de los hombros, ya que estaba sentada comiendo su desayuno y sintió la mirada de los otros dos ocupantes de la sala, se dispuso a hablar.

_R –Que tanto me ven_

_H –Bueno que hoy te ves mas alegre… me imagino que por la cena de hoy_

_R –Ah… se me había olvidado… deben de cancelar la boda_

_L –Porque_

_R –Termine con Finn ayer_

_H –Pero porque princesa_

_L –Que importa porque… lo bueno es que termino con él… nos es por mal hija pero ese muchacho no te merece_

_R –De todos modos… hoy voy a salir a la fiesta de Sugar… viene por mi Quinn y por favor compórtense porque siempre que viene a la casa le causan algún tipo de trauma_

_H –pero cariño, no somos nosotros es solo que_

_R –Que nada porque de todos modos se tiene que acostumbrar a ella _

_L –Oh por dios te gusta _

_R –Si _

_H –Que bueno, la verdad es mejor que Filiberto_

_R –Ok, nos vemos en la tarde tengo clases_

Durante todo el día Finn trato de hablar con Rachel para que esta se retractara de su decisión pero este no podía hablar con ella porque siempre estaba con Quinn, la cual siempre trataba de matarlo; las dos muchachas le había pedido de favor a Puck en que se los quitara de encima y acepto gustoso porque era para protección de dos de las mujer mas importantes de su vida.

A ninguno se le hiso extraño ver a las dos ex enemigas juntas la que si noto que el comportamiento de ambas era mas que extraño fue Santana pero no quería decir nada porque si bien era algo molesta con las personas estaba feliz ver a su amiga tan feliz con la morena a la que quería pero no le aceptaría en voz alta. Las dos estuvieron mas juntas que nunca estaba las dos felices de tenerse al fin, Finn en cambio seguía tratando de llamarle la atención a Rachel sin éxito.

Cuando Quinn fue por Rachel a su casa los Berry casi le provocaron un infarto a la pobre con una de sus clásicas bromas a la muchacha pero al final le dijeron que estaban mas que contentos de que su hija al fin estuviera con alguien que la complementara perfectamente y que contaban con su bendición para poder salir con la morena. Al llegar a Breadstix se sentaron con Kurt, él cual inmediatamente empezó con el interrogatorio a ambas.

_K –Díganme que esta pasando porque Finn anda que no lo calienta ni el sol_

_R –Rompí con él _

_K –Pero porque_

_R –Porque cierta persona me hiso darme cuenta de mi grave error_

_K –Intuyo que esa persona es la rubia que esta a tu lado comiendo dulces como niña_

_**Q –Yo que**_

_R –Si Kurt… verdad Lucy_

_**Q –Si**_

_K –Bueno si las hace feliz me hace feliz…_

_**Q –Gracias**_

Los tres continuaron hablando y disfrutando de la velada, cuando todo el lugar quedo callado por los gritos de Finn que entraba mas que furioso por las puertas el cual fue con paso lento en dirección a donde estaban Quinn, Rachel y Kurt apuntando con su grandes manazas en dirección de la rubia.

_F –Tú me quitaste a Rachel_

_**Q –Yo no te quite nada Finn**_

_R –Finn podemos dejar este por el amor al cielo… y luego no te pueden quitar algo que no es tuyo…si te quiero pero no te amo_

_F –Pero Rachel eres lo mejor de mi vida no te das cuenta que no soy nada sin ti_

_R –Finn te das cuenta que solo me quieres para eso… para sentirte mejor yo no soy alguien para que se te eleve el ego_

_**Q –Vete Finn, acéptalo ella me quiere**_

Pero antes de que pudiera aventarse a la rubia Puck reacciono lo golpeo dejándolo lo tirado en el suelo por lo que Sam y Mike se lo llevaron y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo. Puck sabia que era un idiota pero cuando se trataba de su Baby Mama y de su Sexy Princesa Judía él se comportaba como el caballero que no era. Después de ese pequeño alboroto la fiesta prosiguió normalmente.

Cuando "El Escuadrón de Dios" subió a cantarle a Brittany, Quinn no aparto su mirada de la morena, era las palabras que sentía con el corazón estaba feliz de poder tener a la morena al fin con ella. Rachel sentía que por vez primera tenia lo que quería, estaba feliz porque se sentía libre y en paz. Estuvieron coqueteándose a cada momento incluso cuando la morena subió a cantar todos estaban extrañado del nuevo comportamiento de ambas pero nadie estaba dispuesto a meterse entra la nueva dinámica de entre las dos.

Cuando llego el momento de irse, el camino a casa de Rachel fue un silencio pero acogedor que iban disfrutando, al legar a la puerta las dos se quedaron viendo y no pudieron resistirse y terminando besándose y sentían que al fin estaba completas, estuvieron besándose hasta que fue necesario el aire.

_R –Quinn_

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –Cántame la canción que me dedicaste_

_**Q -My heart's a stereo**_

_**It beats for you, so listen close**_

_**Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote**_

_**Make me your radio**_

_**Turn me up when you feel low**_

_**This melody was meant for you**_

_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_R –Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

_**Q –Y ahora Rachel que va a pasar contigo y conmigo porque te quiero en mi vida, te quiero conmigo… quiero que seas mi novia **_

_R –Y yo lo quiero ser, me alegro que me hayas dedicado esa canción, que la final me hayas abierto los ojos, que no me dejes… porque te quiero_

_**Q –Yo también te quiero**_

_R –Pero_

_**Q –Que fue**_

_R –Estas segura de esto, estas segura de que la gente sepa_

_**Q –Estoy mas que segura… en realidad es un honor tenerte en mi vida**_

Quinn volvió a besar a Rachel estaba agradecida de que su plan saliera a la perfección probablemente mejor porque nunca espero que la inquita cantante fuera en persecución para poder saber la verdad, pero se alegraba de que lo haya hecho. El beso fue la forma de sellar su compromiso de amor de tenerse siempre y de que a pesar de lo ma que pudieran estar las cosas siempre saldrían adelante porque estarían juntas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-Escribí este fic primero porque me estaba rondando al idea desde hace tiempo y segundo para celebrar que llevo un año escribiendo y a sido un gran año…

-En verdad espero que comenten… deseo tanto saber que les pareció…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario


End file.
